1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates generally to an oven door and, more specifically, to an oven door with an interlock system that ensures proper assembly of glass panels in the oven door to permit operation of the oven range.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional oven doors traditionally include a transparent glass door allowing the user to view the inside of the oven cavity while preparing food. Oven glass doors usually have more than one glass panel, for example to provide an insulating pocket of air between adjacent panels while still presenting a transparent view of the interior of the oven cavity from the outside. During the life of the oven range, it may be desirable to clean the glass panels to provide an unobstructed view into the oven cavity.